Gatti Mannari
by PrussiaPanda
Summary: Lovino was only trying to get between them...now look what happened. I know i'm sucky at summary's but read what is inside !


How did this all start off? When did he meet this mysterious man?

A man named Lovino was walking down the local mall, looking at the latest fashion. As he was walking around, his eyes caught someone sitting at the edge of a table. The man was wearing a long coat, covering his whole body. A hat was also covering him, making it hard to see his face.

But he soon realized that other person looked directly at him. He looked down, a slight blush on his face. 'Should I go up to him? Or should I just walk on?' He thought to himself. Deciding to walk up to him, while looking back up, he slowly took steps towards the mysterious man. "Um…Hello." Lovino said, trying not to studder. The man just tilted his head, not answering. Lovino frowned. "Hello? Can you understand me?"

Again, the man tilted his head, but this time he laughed. "What's so funny, huh? Who do you think you are?" Lovino said while folding his arms. "Sei così carina quando sei pazzo~." The man said. "Che cosa? Do you even think before you say something? You don't even know me!"

"How about if I do know you?" The man said.

"So you can speak English? Then why didn't you answer me before? I don't think it was that hard of a question was it?" He said in an angry tone. "Hehe~ answers come in due time." The man said. 'I bet he is smirking under that hat, stupid.' Lovino thought while he shook his head, turning to walk away; he didn't have time to mess around with that creep.

As he was walking, he felt someone following him. Looking back, he saw that mysterious man again. "Don't follow me you creep!" He yelled at him. "Aww….but you were so nice to me, in fact you are the only person that came up to me….I thought you would be the kind of person who wants a friend, I guess not though."

He sounded as if he was pouting, what was the point of that anyways? Lovino crossed his arms. "Why would I need a friend who stalks me all the time? I don't want to be friends with a person who stalks me!"

"Mi dispiace…" He said turning around beginning to walk away from him. Lovino watched him and started to feel a little guilty. "Why am I feeling sorry for him? He shouldn't be following people around that talk to him….he should be happy that I even said something to him!" He said thinking out loud.

Sighing, he walked faster to catch up to the other man. "Uh…well I guess you can come with me if you want, just don't act stupid, alright? Oh, I have to ask since it's bothering me…what is your name?"

"My….name? Ve~ No one has asked what my name was before! You can call me Feliciano! But my full name is Feliciano Vargas~! What's your name?" Vargas? Vargas? That was his last name too! It could be just a coincidence, right? "Um…it's Lovino….Vargas." Feliciano tilted his head. "Really? That's so cool!" He was sure that he was smiling like a retard by the way his voice sounded.

"Why do you wear a hat inside? It is really hot in here." He saw him shuffle his feet slightly. "Well…I just like to wear hats, there is nothing wrong with that is there?" Lovino frowned, it didn't sound like he was telling the truth. Reaching up to his hat he grabbed it in his hands and started to pull it off.

"N-No don't do that!" Feliciano grabbed his hat and moved backwards. Lovino struggled to get the hat off, without any luck. "Why won't you take it off?" He said angrily. "I don't want to!"

Giving up, Lovino took his hands off of his hat and continued on. They walked in and out of stores, finding stuff they liked and didn't like. For some reason Feliciano liked to find the place where the yarn was. At the end of their trip, they walked to his car.

"Alright, I can't take you home since I don't know you all that well and I just meet you; it would kind of be weird to take you home." Feliciano crossed his arms, seeming to be pouting. "Why not? I want to see your house!"

Lovino sighed. "Well….um…I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you my house. Alright hop in." Feliciano giggled and went into the car. Lovino also went in, closing the door behind him. As he drove, Feliciano looked out the window, making excited noises as they passed by stores. As they arrived at his house, he parked in the drive way.

"You have a nice, big house don't you? It's so pretty!" He said excitedly. "Ya, well it's not that cool…I mean it is my house so it's probably different for you. It's not all mine either, I actually share it with someone….that guy is really annoying though, he-" He soon realized Feliciano wasn't there anymore. He looked around and found him at the door of the house. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

Feliciano knocked on the door to see if anyone else was in there. Certainly enough, someone opened up the door. "Hey Lovi-um…who are you?" There was a man standing in the door way. Lovino ran towards the door. "H-Hey Gilbert, how are you?" Gilbert looked over at Lovino, then back to Feliciano. "Who are you?" Feliciano tilted his head, not used to hearing a heavy accent. Lovino shook his head, and pushed them inside. "I meet this guy at the mall, and we got along…that's all." Gilbert smirked as he listened to him. "Oh, alright then, why don't you take your hat and coat off then." He said. Feliciano stepped back slightly. "Um…no thanks, I would rather keep them on if that is ok with you." Gilbert looked at him and shrugged. "It's alright with me; you don't have to take them off if you don't want to." Feliciano sighed in relief as he stepped away from him.

Lovino sighed and took him by the arm. "Might as well show you where everything is, or you'll get lost." He led him through the kitchen, which lead through the kitchen. "You have a nice living room, I wish I had something like this!" Lovino looked at him and crossed his arms. "Ya, well it's ok I guess." He studied him, trying to see the man's face; which only made him put his hat down even more. "What's wrong with letting me see your face?" Lovino asked.

"Ah…well there is no reason, I just like to wear it, that's all." He said quietly. Lovino glanced at him, seeing a gleam in the other's eye for a minute. "I'm going to take it off, no matter you like it or not!" Starting over to him, he grabbed his hat again and starting to pull it off. "No! Don't!" Feliciano struggled to get him away, not wanting him to see what was under his hat.

"W-What is that?"

-  
Well, here is the first chapter of the story! Hope you liked it!


End file.
